


My Naughty Girl

by loricameback



Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, Naughty play, Oral Sex, Seb dressed as the winter soldier, Sexual Roleplay, Slight Choking, Winter Soldier roleplay, so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Seb's girl has a thing for the Winter Soldier.  Seriously,  who doesn't?





	My Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> In Seb's POV

We had already discussed the logistics. Safewords were already agreed upon and the...oh god, why did I agree to this...alright Seb, just do this. I stood outside the apartment door, fully dressed in the Winter Soldier costume, sans the mask. She loves seeing my entire face she says. But I do have the knife in the sheath. Putting my hands on either side of the door frame I hung my head low and mumbled, "The things I do for love," then forcefully opened the door.

It hit the wall as I stalked over to her at the kitchen table, picked her up by the throat lightly and growled, "You thought you could hide from me?" 

She tapped my back once...her signal to put more pressure on her neck. I did, her breath hitched and her eyes smiled and damnit I was getting turned on! I sneered at her, close to her ear. "I'm the Winter Soldier sweetheart. You can’t hide from me." Taking the knife out and flipping it, I ran the cold steel down her cheek slowly. "You are a pretty thing." Forcing her against the wall, I pushed her legs apart with my knee, grinding my now extremely hard crotch against her clothed pussy. The metal fingers of this godforsaken metal arm ran through her hair, teasing her, then grabbed a chunk, pulling her head back. I settled the knife on her neck and seethed, "So pretty." I nicked her. God help me, I nicked her.

She let out a small moan and smiled. I licked the blood, wanting to apologize, wanting to tell her that I love her, that I'm sorry, that I'll buy her Paris, but this IS what she wanted. I growled quietly, "So fuckin naughty."

She reprimanded between gritted teeth, "Keep going dammit."

I couldn't help but smile before continuing to slide the steel of the knife over her shoulder, and down further. We agreed that it would only be one cut. After all SHE was the one that wanted to do this. The rest of this was just me in the costume. Otherwise it was too much like assault and THAT wasn't happening! 

I looked in her eyes, trying to keep the dead stare as she bit her lip, big doe eyes just begging me for the next part. With my metal hand, I tore off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. "Take off your pants darlin." She shimmied out of her jeans slowly as I watched approvingly, flipping the knife a few times.

"Fuck Sebby you just don't KNOW how hot that is!" She stood against the wall in black lace, her panties visibly wet. I approached her, kneeling in front of her and licked the soaked material to her delight. "Damn baby, I think I do." Picking up the knife, I winked as I flipped it and mewled, "I'll buy you more." The blade cut her panties with ease. My mouth covered her pussy and sucked her juices as she grabbed my hair, screaming my name. Her legs were shaking, so I pulled her up with ease, my mouth never leaving her cunt until we reached the couch. I had to undo the buckles and zippers to free myself now...the strain was too much. I looked back down at her, legs spread for me. "Such a pretty pussy." I licked in circles around the nub, using my teeth slightly to suck again. "My pussy, hmm?"

She had her fingers in my hair, pushing me in further, "Only yours Sebby." Her slick was running down her thighs. I swiped it up with the metal fingers then pushed them in her cunt. "Shit!" I smirked against her as she moaned louder. Sucking her clit and pumping her cunt was bringing her to the brink. Her nails dug into my shoulder. "NNNNNFFFF!!!!" She pulled my hair as she came, saturating my face with her juices. As she lay limp, she was almost asleep when I kissed her cheek. I smiled down at her and sighed, "I love you, you freak."


End file.
